


Viole(n)t

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dream Bubbles, Half-Dead Sollux, Revenge, blackrom hints, sollux hating eridan, sollux hating himself, sollux hating the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Being half-dead did have its perks, and being able to see the hard set of Ampora's princely jaw dripping with his spite was one of them.





	Viole(n)t

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written Sollux and Eridan in the same story without them being deep in some blackrom. It was a challenge.
> 
> Inspired by me realizing that Sollux never got a proper ending, and deciding he deserved something better.

His stare was crooked like the lopsided build of the hive he had designed at two sweeps and his eyes as distant as the darkest depths of Ampora’s precious ocean and he had never hated anyone with such righteous fury.  Violet coated his claws and the air around him crackled static promises of a short future. He stared down at the pathetic lump at his feet.

“Get up,” he growled.  He spat, and watched the yellow of it streak down Eridan’s slimy face.  “Get up, or this will be much worse for you. I can do this all day. It’s not like you can die again.”

Eridan groaned and dragged himself to his feet.  Sollux looked up at him and spat again, tracking the trail of it with his functioning ghost eye.  Being half-dead did have its perks, and being able to see the hard set of Ampora’s princely jaw dripping with his spite was one of them.

“Do you know how long I searched for you?” he asked cooly.  “I made my way through countless bubbles, scouring the Furthest Ring to find you.  It had to be the right ghost, you see. Though I would have loved to punch in every last iteration of your desperate, simpering face, I needed to make sure I got my proper revenge first.”  He reached up and dug his claws into Eridan’s jaw, turning his head to the side and examining his Ultimate Reward. He reeled back and _slapped._ The sound echoed through eternity.

Eridan didn’t flinch.  His face flushed purple where Sollux struck him and he had the audacity to smirk.

“Y’know, Sol, if you had been this forwward before, wwe coulda’ had so much fun…” he nearly purred.  Sollux’s vision went white with rage. When he came back to himself, Eridan was sobbing at his feet and his head ached from using powers he could only half control.  He took a deep breath and screamed.

“Are you HITTING ON ME?” he shrieked.  He kicked Eridan’s prone form and his wild psionics sparked at the contact.  “Do you not understand, you belligerent bulgesucker, that I was going to KILL YOU for what you did to her?”  He kicked again, aiming at the gillslits he knew were situated just above Eridan’s ribs. The cry of agony he ripped from the seadweller’s airsacks was a sweet symphony.  “I would kill you now if you weren’t ALREADY DEAD!” One more kick, this time to the face. He felt Eridan’s teeth crunch under his foot.

 Sollux stepped away, fell to his knees, and threw up.  He heard Eridan shifting behind him and snarled. “Don’t you fucking touch me you disgusting freak.”

A moment passed in silence.  Sollux wiped the taste of vomit from his lips and stood, admiring the color on his shoes.

“Sol, I’m sorry.”  He looked down at Eridan, who cowered beneath him.  He felt a pang of long-suppressed pity and buried it somewhere behind his shameglobes.  He would not be deterred by some wiggler crush - this was for Feferi. He laughed bitterly and reared back.  Eridan flinched hard, his hands covering his purple-stained face in fear. Sollux felt any elation he had once had drain from him.  There was no challenge here.

“Not as sorry as you should be.  I spent an eternity out here, looking for her.  All I got was you and your smug fucking face.”

He took a few steps forward and sat.  He stared off into the distance, watching the bubbles intersect and dance their dance.  The environment around them shifted and changed, but the new ghosts that entered their space seemed to think better than to bother them.

Sollux felt a hand on his shoulder and clicked angrily, but couldn’t muster the energy to knock it away.  With his rage had gone his strength and he felt the cold tendrils of despair reaching for him. He grumbled angrily.

“I swear, Ampora, if you show me pity right now, after all this, I will not rest until I find a way to kill your fucking ghost.”

Eridan made an unflattering noise in his throat.

“No pity here, Sol, just a promise.  If I see her again out here, I’ll bring her straight to you.  I should nevver a flipped my lid back there. You didn’t deservve it and neither did she.”

Sollux shook his head and chuckled.  “You sick fuck. You think you’re ever going to see her again?”  He reached out into the void, struggling against his own discomfort to grasp at the bubble itself.  Karkat told him how it all worked, and he had practiced quite a bit as he travelled, but the feeling was still unsettling to his half-living flesh.  He pulled a spear slowly out of the aether. He formed it into a rigid u-shape, eyed Eridan thoughtfully, and drove it through his foot, trapping it to the ethereal ground beneath them.

Eridan howled and scrambled at the spike.  Sollux focused his willpower to further shape the bubble, cementing it securely.  As long as a shred of Sollux’s soul remained, Eridan was going nowhere.

“You’re gonna stay right here.”

Sollux leaned forward and plucked out Eridan’s eyes.

 

He left him there, blind and begging to be spared.  Sollux contemplated his aspect. It had never given him anything but grief until now, but he was pretty certain that he had finally found a way to use it to his advantage.

He put the thoughts of Eridan to the back of his mind and picked up his search for Feferi right where he had left off.  He caught a glimpse of the dried blood on his shoes. Violet really was his color.

   

 


End file.
